Bakushipping: 50 Sentences
by Graceful Storyteller
Summary: 50 sentences detailing the relationship between Ryou Bakura, Yami Bakura and Thief King Bakura. BxRxTKB. Rated for themes.


It's been a loooooong time since I've ventured into the Yugioh fandom. But for some reason when I was doing my exams I restarted my old love affair and now I want to return to the days when I'd spend hours coming up with ideas for Bakushipping stories. So, this short piece is just to get me back into the habit of writing Bakushipping. If you go to my profile you'll see a poll of ideas I have considered writing. It would be greatly appreciated if you voted for the fic(s) you'd like to see written. Then I'll have some idea of which project to begin.

**

* * *

Bakushipping: 50 Sentences**

**1. Lies**

Ryou fights back tears as he runs from the museum, from his friends, from the realisation that the Voice has lied to him and now he will never see the promised visage of the Thief King.

**2. Truth**

The truth is hard to bear; the Thief King sinks to the floor as he looks upon the puppet of darkness he will become.

**3. False**

Bakura sneers as he watches through Ryou's eyes; when will the boy realise that _He _is the only one that can be relied upon, that the mortals he surrounds himself with are nothing but false friends?

**4. Prophet **

Ishizu gasps as the Millennium Tauk shows her a vision of three white haired males asleep on the desert sand, surrounded by the ghosts of the past.

**5. Divine**

The boy trembles beneath the Thief King's hands, and his mouth tastes divine.

**6. Right**

It wasn't right, Bakura was sure, to love yourself the way he loved the King of Thieves; but then when had he ever cared about what was right?

**7. Left**

Ryou clenches his jaw as the backseat driver known as Bakura cries, "Left! Go left! Do you _want_ to get caught in rush hour traffic?!"

**8. Wing**

"I bet you were one of those children who tore the wings off flies," Ryou mutters, much to the Thief King's bemusement.

**9. Chicken**

Bakura laughs and Ryou pales as they watch the Thief King devour the mountain of chicken drumsticks like a man who has been cruelly starved and does not know where he will find his next meal.

**10. Fingers **

Ryou holds his palm against Bakura's and marvels at the similarities as their fingers interlock.

**11. Jewels**

The Thief King often dreams of the royal tombs he used to pillage and, sometimes, when he's in a warm, sentimental mood he will pick up the jewels that litter the floor and see the faces of his future self and host reflected back in the polished rubies and emeralds.

**12. Crystal**

The Thief King doesn't think he's ever seen Ryou as furious as he was the time he 'borrowed' his mother's crystal pendant.

**13. Pendant**

Ryou used to think of the Millennium Ring as nothing more than a pendant, a trinket, something to remind him of his father in Egypt; then he heard the Voice and everything changed.

**14. Diamond**

Ryou sighs as he drags the two thieves away from the display of diamonds in the jewellery shop window, making a mental note as he walks to check their rooms later for any additional 'trophies'.

**15. Ring**

Once, Ryou thought that his ties to the Millennium Ring were a curse; now he sees them as a blessing.

**16. Fulfilment**

Bakura always assumed that he would find fulfilment in the completion of his mission, that when the Dark God was released and the Earth destroyed – _that_ would be when he would discover happiness; so imagine his surprise when he finds all that he desires in the arms of a thief and his host.

**17. Kind**

It is Ryou's kind but hesitant touch that saves them from the darkness.

**18. Cruel**

Seeing his own cruel and twisted sneer reflected back at him is what motivates him to change.

**19. Hope**

When Bakura sees the Thief King apologize and capture Ryou in an embrace more tender than many would have thought possible, he knows that there is hope for himself yet.

**20. Faith**

His friends can't comprehend why he has such faith in them, why he no longer listens when they tell him that the thieves are evil, and (truthfully) neither can he.

**21. Respect**

"I respect your opinion," Bakura says seriously before adding, "But it's wrong so we're going to do this my way."

**22. Honour**

"Don't worry, I won't hurt him; Thieves' Honour!" the King says, a wide grin on his face that Ryou finds too innocent to be trustworthy.

**23. Code**

It doesn't take long for the Thief King to discover that Ryou holds to a very strict code and, if he wants to continue living under his roof, so will he.

**24. Public**

"What have I told you about public displays of affection!?" Ryou screams as his two companions continue to molest each other, regardless of the group of five year olds who are staring and pointing.

**25. Private**

They are all private people, used to keeping their true feelings to themselves, but as time passes they begin to realise that they don't have to suffer alone.

**26. Fear**

When the powers of darkness were his to command Bakura rarely felt afraid; but as the Thief King pins him against the wall, his lip curled back in a sneer of disgust, Bakura fleetingly fears for his safety.

**27. Courage**

It takes a tremendous amount of courage to confront yourself; nobody knows this better than the King of Thieves.

**28. Weakness**

Bakura's knees tremble and he curses their weakness whilst simultaneously marvelling at the fact that it is _Ryou_ who has reduced him to this.

**29. Strength**

Even though his house guests irritate him constantly it is because of them that Ryou has the strength to put the past behind him and finally live.

**30. Whisper**

Even now the ghosts of his family whisper words of vengeance in his ear (remind him that he is their son, their avenger) and it isn't until he wakes up beside two warm bodies that he realises it was just another dream.

**31. Confess**

"I've never done anything like this before," Ryou confesses, a soft blush staining his pale cheeks as the Thief King's hand reaches beneath his shirt.

**32. Sins **

Every touch and every kiss is a sin and Ryou can't help but wonder how long it will be until the ground opens up beneath them and they tumble down into the depths of Hell.

**33. Forgive**

"Forgive me," he whispers, and Ryou can't help but smile sadly and pull him into his arms.

**34. Mercy**

In the desert there is no mercy for the weak; but they are no longer in the desert and none of them are weak.

**35. Kill**

The blood from his kill stains his hands and Bakura is afraid to go home and face the disappointment in Ryou's eyes.

**36. Justice**

"Only the winners receive justice," the Thief King whispers and Ryou can't stop the tears from falling.

**37. Liberty**

When Malik probes him for information about his newly formed relationship Bakura fends off questions with a phrase he has learned from Ryou's favourite crime drama, "I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to discuss that."

**38. Freedom**

The Thief King hates the lack of freedom the clothes of the modern world give him and sheds them whenever an opportunity presents itself, much to Ryou's embarrassment and Bakura's delight.

**39. Peace**

On cloudless nights the three of them scale the fire-escape to the roof and stare up at the heavens; the beauty of the night sky brings peace to their restless souls.

**40. Bells**

The ringing of the bells causes the Thief King to shudder in his hiding place and become deaf to the others' words as he is transported back to the night his family's bones were melted into gold.

**41. Mocking**

Bakura's mouth covering his in the form of a bruising kiss puts an end to the Thief King's mocking laughter.

**42. Bird**

Ryou stares, captivated, as the bird lands on the Thief King's outstretched hand and remains there until, with a sad smile and a flick of the wrist, it takes off into the endless blue sky.

**43. Sing**

Ryou is unable to stop laughing as a severely inebriated Bakura and Thief King stagger onto the karaoke stage and begin to sing.

**44. Tune **

The Thief King's heart skips a beat when cruelly dexterous fingers slide into his hair and a usually condescending voice hums the tune of the lullaby his mother use to sing to send him to sleep.

**45. Soft**

Bakura's eyes remain closed as he tries not to smile at the pressure against his lips of ones much softer than his own.

**46. Hard**

Ryou often despairs at their lack of manners or conventional views, but it is hard for him to imagine a life without them.

**47. Heaven**

His idea of Heaven is their bodies against his.

**48. Hell**

Hell is the place he was before he met Them.

**49. Naked**

Bakura's naked form is revealed when the towel slips from between his fingers, prompting a loud wolf whistle from the King of Thieves.

**50. God**

The Dark God fades away, defeated by the Pharaoh's light, and in his absence the three of the name Bakura are at last allowed to live.

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
